Blood pumps are used to augment or replace the pumping function of the left and/or right ventricles of the heart. For example, ventricular assistance may be provided by an implanted blood pump that is connected in parallel with a person's heart and is regulated by a controller. In the case of bi-ventricular assistance, two implantable blood pumps are used, each having its own dedicated controller.